


Stood Up, but Better for It

by Starfellwish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fashion Designer!Magnus, Human AU, M/M, Writer!Alec, because ITS MAGNUS BANE, but first chapter is pure fluff, but seriously who stands up magnus bane?, im a sucker for writer!alec, multichapter because you guys were asking for it and i wanted to continue it anyway too, some angst because a story needs that, that one fic where magnus gets stood up, which is a concept which would never happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfellwish/pseuds/Starfellwish
Summary: Magnus Bane never get stood up. After all, he's Magnus Bane. But sometimes, it happens to even the best of us. So one particular night, Magnus is sitting in a restaurant waiting for his girlfriend, Camille Belcourt. He realizes that she isn't coming, and is about to leave when a certain Alec Lightwood pops up and saves his night. See what happens to them that fateful night, and everything that happens after.





	1. Kindred Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one fic where Magnus Bane gets stood up. Is that a thing? Who in their right mind would do that?

Magnus hated being stood up. 

Of course, when you’re Magnus Bane, it never really happens, but apparently, now it was. 

Magnus was waiting for his girlfriend, Camille Belcourt, and even though they were always on and off, he always found himself going on a date with her in an effort to please her. It's stupid, he knows, but this is the point in a failing relationship when you try to salvage everything when there is nothing to salvage. You hold on, just for the sake of what you USED to be.

So now, he was sitting by himself in a very expensive restaurant, looking incredibly sexy (but honestly, when doesn’t he?), and kept checking his phone for Camille’s text.

He felt the eyes of people all around him, pitying him for his situation.

Magnus sighed. He got Camille’s message. She no longer wanted to be with him, and was bored of him.

He was just about to get up when a tall man with messy black hair and pretty hazel eyes slid into his booth, and said loudly, “Sorry, darling, I’m late, the traffic from work today was relentless.”

Well, this just got interesting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alec, Izzy, and Jace stood outside of Downworld Delicacies, waiting for Clary and Simon, who were always late. 

They peered into the restaurant from the outside, and Alec saw a beautiful Asian man with golden highlights in his hair and pink gloss sitting down constantly going on his phone then putting it down, and just looking incredibly nervous and embarrassed.

“Ah, the poor bloke is getting stood up. That happened to me a couple of times.” Jace said.

Sarcastically, Izzy said, “Gee, I wonder why someone would do that?”

She nudged Alec with her elbow, but Alec didn’t respond to her as he usually would.

Jace said, “Aaaalec? Anybody in there?” He waved his hand infront of Alec’s face.

Alec awaken from his stupor, and said, “What?”

Izzy said, “Oh, nothing, it’s just that you were staring at Mr. McHandsome in there being stood up by his date.”  
Jace said, “Alec likes what he sees.”

Alec rolled his eyes and said, “I do, so? He clearly has a significant other.”

Izzy retorted, “That he’s being stood up by. This is your chance, Alec! Go pretend to be his date.”

Jace crossed his arms, and said, “Dude, go for it. This can be your way of repaying me for breaking my 51st trophy.”

Alec rolled his eyes, and huffed, “I was doing your ego a favor by doing that. Besides it was an accident.”

Izzy said, “No excuses, Alec. Go in there.”

Alec anxiously said, “But what if it doesn’t work out? What if he thinks I’m creepy? What if he doesn’t want to go on a date with me? What if he’s straight?”

Izzy said, “Well then, he has no idea what he missed out on. That’ll be his mistake. Not yours.”

Jace nodded along and said, “Yeah, go for it, Alec.”

Alec breathed in and said, “Fine, I’ll do it. What do I have to lose?”

Jace said, “Your virginity, but if you mess up you won’t lose that.”

Alec’s face turned into a fiery red, and Izzy just shook her head and just nudged Alec into the restaurant.

He sighed. There’s no turning back now, he thought.

He walked over to the man’s booth, and he felt everyone’s eyes on the two of them.

So that everyone could get the hint, Alec loudly said, “Sorry, darling, I’m late, the traffic from work today was relentless.”

Softly, to the man he said, “Whoever stood you up doesn’t deserve you. I’m Alec Lightwood, and I’m currently very single.”

Alec did not know how he managed to be that smooth, but some people bring that out of him, and it looks like this guy was one of them.

The man smirked and said, “Hi, I’m Magnus Bane, and about to be very single as soon as I send this text.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Magnus couldn’t believe his luck. This guy literally came out of nowhere and saved him.

He sent Camille a text that was incredibly long and full of swearing, but the overall consensus was that they were done, and Magnus is happy without her.

He showed Alec the text, and he laughed.

The waitress came over and said, “What would you two boys like tonight?”

Magnus told her that he would want a martini and a Spicy Cilantro Alfredo Pasta and Alec said that he would like a glass of champagne and Garlic Mussels Marinara. 

When she left, Magnus said, “So let me just clarify, do you actually want this to be a date, or are you just doing this to help a random stranger out?”

Alec looked at the cutlery on the table. “I mean, I was kinda hoping that it would be an actual date, but if you don’t want to, it could just be a dinner between two friends. I mean, unless you never wanna see me again because I could leave-”

Magnus had put his finger up to Alec’s lips, who smiled, and then he smoothly whisked it away.

“Alexander, if I wasn’t clear from the beginning, yes, I want this to be a date,” Magnus said. He smiled warmly. Alec's eyebrows rose at the nickname, and smiled. 

Alec perked up right away. “Really? With a stranger that you just met?”

“Who just saved me from certain embarrassment, and could’ve just gone along with his life not saying one word to me? Only a fool would say no to you,” Magnus smiled.

The waitress returned at that very moment, and came with steaming plates of their food, and their drinks.

Magnus and Alec said their thank yous to her, and she left, leaving them to eat. 

They both dug in, and between bites, Magnus said, “So that we clarified that were treating this as an actual date, I say we get to know each other. Who are you, Alexander Lightwood?” *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alec looked at Magnus and tried to figure out what to say.

“I’m a writer, and I live with my two siblings Jace and Izzy, as well as their two significant others, Simon, and Clary.” He chewed his food slowly.

Magnus said, “Oh so, you’re the only one not dating someone?”

Alec said, “Yeah, I’ve had a few boyfriends here and there, but no one ever really sticked. I’ve always kinda felt like a fifth wheel because of that, since they all have fallen in love and found the one they are meant to be with, and I haven’t.”

Magnus said, “I feel like that too, sometimes. I live with my two best friends, Catarina, and Ragnor. Those two never leave each other’s side.”

Alec said, “Well, I guess we’re both lost souls.”

Magnus said, “Yeah, I guess we are.” His eyes locked on Alec’s.

The silence was comfortable, and more sure of himself, Alec inquired, “So what do you do for a living?”

Magnus said, “Oh, I’m a fashion designer. I own Warlock’s Secrets, a store somewhere on Fifth Avenue. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”

Shocked, Alec said, “Actually, I have. My sister was planning to go there this weekend, and she was taking me along.”

Magnus, who was mystified, said, “Strange coincidence, isn’t it? Looks like I was still going to end up meeting you even if it wasn’t this evening.”

Magnus said, “So, you said that you were a writer? Have you written anything I’ve heard of?”

Alec shrugged and said, “You probably haven’t. I usually write fantasy novels, with the occasional thriller. My alias is Alex G.”

Magnus said, “Wait, you’re Alex G., the author of Liars Beware?”

Alec said, “Yeah, I am.”

Magnus said, “Oh, I loved that book. It was amazing.”  
Alec blushed, and said, “Thank you.”

Magnus said, “So why G?”

“My middle name is Gideon, so therefore, the initial G,” Alec replied.

Alec looked down at his plate, it was empty, and so was Magnus’.

He motioned over the waitress, and told them that they were ready for the bill.

She flitted away, and when she returned, both Alec and Magnus started to take out their wallets for the money.

“No, I’m paying the bill, I’m the one who made you stay here and eat with me,” Alec argued.

“Oh hell no, I’m paying the bill, because you saved me and I’m also a gentleman.” Magnus said.

“Magnus, you already repaid me with an awesome date.” Alec said.

“Really? You would wanna do something like this again?” Magnus said.

“Yes, of course,” Alec said. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

They both agreed to split the bill between themselves, and traded phone numbers. When they left the restaurant, Alec saw Jace and Izzy, as well as Clary and Simon, who had finally managed to come. Izzy smirked, and Jace gave him a thumbs up.

Alec smiled. He had this deliciously warm feeling in his stomach that was both calming and frightening, but he liked the feeling.

Magnus made him feel that way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside, Magnus said, “I’m gonna go home now, I live about two blocks away from here. Good bye, Alexander.”

He was about to turn to leave when Alec said, “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t walk you home, Magnus?”

Magnus' heart beat a little faster in his chest, and wondered _How did he get so lucky?_ He decided to just laugh (he didn't want Alec to know what was going through his mind), and the two started walking next to each other, and the silence was warm and quiet.

Magnus had a sudden want to hold Alec’s hand, and feeling a little adventurous, he put his fingers on Alec’s hand, and looked at Alec to make sure it was alright.

Alec smiled, and Alec took Magnus’ hand and squeezed it.

They stayed that way all the way to Magnus’ loft, and when it was time to leave, Magnus felt a sense of loss.

He didn’t want Alec to leave.

Alec walked him to the stairs, and said, “So I guess this is goodbye, then.”

Magnus said, “For now.”

Alec smiled at that. “How would you feel going somewhere next Friday night? I know this place that has amazing food.”

Magnus said, “I would love that.”

“Ok, then I’ll text you the address.” Alec said.

“Ok,” Magnus said.

Even then they didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

Magnus said, “Bye, Alec.” and let go of his hand, but instead of leaving, grabbed his face and kissed him.

Alec responded to the kiss, and kissed him harder. It felt warm and cold, all at once.

When they came up for air, Alec smiled and said, “Bye Magnus.” He kissed him lightly one more time.

Magnus said, “Bye, darling Alexander.”

Alec left, going back to the restaurant. He walked with a skip in his steps, and whistled, which was something Alec never did.

Magnus stood there at the door to his loft, and leaned against it.

He didn’t know what this feeling was, but it was certainly good.

Alexander Lightwood certainly had an effect on him, and he wasn’t going to let go just yet.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue me, I'm a sucker for Writer!Alec.If you want to talk about the fanfic, or just Shadowhunters in general, you can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starfellwish)!


	2. The Wonder of Newfound Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more information about Malec's previous relationships, as well as Izzy meeting Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you said you wanted me to turn this one-shot into a multi chapter fic, so I figured why not? I was already considering the idea. Thank you guys so much for liking this now WIP, and I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store!

Alec woke up to golden ray of sunshine shining through his bedroom window.

He turned away from it, and was just about to continue sleeping when he heard a certain high pitched voice say:

“Alec Lightwood! Wake up!”

He murmured a no, so his sister swiped the pillow from under his head, and that’s when Alec decided to get up. If he wanted to avoid becoming deaf, that is.

He rubbed his eyes as he rose, and said, his voice still raspy from sleep, “What is it, Izzy?”

“What is it?” she said, smacking him on the top of his head with his pillow. “What is it? Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you didn’t return to our family dinner after you disappeared with Mr. McHandsome. I thought you took Jace’s words to heart.”

“Which wouldn’t be such a bad thing,” Jace said, strutting into Alec’s room.

“Do any of you know of a thing called knocking?” Alec retorted. “It’s part of common decency.”

Jace rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Alec. Stop playing around. Did you hook up with Mr. McHandsome or not?” Jace said.

Alec got up, and searched through his drawer for clothing to wear after he took a shower.

“First off, his name is Magnus,” Alec said, with a smile with his face. Simultaneously, Jace and Izzy said, “Ooooooh, Magnus”. Alec laughed at their absurdity.

“And no, we didn’t hook up.” Alec said. Jace and Izzy faces turned expectant, because they knew that Alec wouldn’t be this happy if nothing had happened.

Alec found what he was looking for, and sat down on his bed.

“In fact, I’m taking him somewhere Friday night,” he said triumphantly.

Izzy smiled at him, and said, “Attaboy, Alec.”

Jace decided to fake cry and said, “Good job son.” He looked at Izzy, and continued, “They grow up so fast don’t they?”

Izzy put a hand to her heart, and said, “Yes, yes, they do.”

Alec laughed at their semantics, and said, “Alright, you two, get out. I need to go take a shower.”

Izzy and Jace walked out of the room, and Alec went to the adjoining bathroom to his room.

Alec was surprised from his forwardness the previous night. After what happened with well, _Raj_ , he didn’t expect to be attracted to anyone. He was still licking the wounds of that previous relationship.

Izzy had told him that it had been months, and that he had to move on eventually, but the thing is, Alec couldn’t escape the world of hurt that Raj had caused for him.

But now, he reminded himself, he had. He started dating again, and Magnus had come into his life at exactly the right moment.

Magnus, he thought. The man was so vibrant, and beautiful, and eloquent. How did he ever get so lucky?

Alec sighed, and let the water of the shower fall onto his back, erasing all of his thoughts of what had happened last year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Magnus woke up to his doorbell ringing.

Who could it be at this godforsaken hour?

He looked at the clock next to his bed. Not exactly godforsaken, it was 10 o’ clock.

He sighed, and pulled on his blue robe.

He walked to the door, asking, “Who is it?” to receive no reply.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. To wake him up, and not to answer him when he asked a question? Now that’s just downright rude.

He opened his door with a frown, and that frown only widened when he saw who stood before him.

“Camille,” he said, feigning boredom. “What a pleasure to see you.”

Camille narrowed her eyes at Magnus.

She strut right past Magnus, right into his loft.

 _Rude_ , thought Magnus.

Magnus followed, and rolled his eyes.

He was called dramatic, but she was truly the drama queen.

“Cut the pleasantries, Magnus,” she said. “We both know that has never been your thing when talking to someone you don’t like.”

Magnus said, “You’re right. Why are you here, Camille? I thought I was clear that we were over in that text I sent last night.”

“Yeah, a text. I thought you were more classy than that, Magnus,” she said, drawing out the s in Magnus’s name.

Magnus scoffed. “Are we really going to talk about classy, Camille? Especially when you basically stood me up last night?”

Camille rolled her eyes, and said, “Always dramatic, aren’t we? I was only a few minutes late, Magnus. And I was busy, with work. You know how it is.” She put a hand to Magnus’s cheek, but he pulled away.

Magnus tried to make himself calm but failed.

He said, “Camille, an hour is not is not a few minutes. And it’s always work. Yes, a few times, I know how work is. But the last 8 dates we’ve been on, you’ve always been late.”

Camille opened her mouth to explain, but before she could say anything, Magnus continued.

“And it’s not just you never having time for me anymore. It’s other things. Like Raj,” Magnus spat the name.

Camille’s eyes widened. “I-” she started.

“You know, I suspected something like this for a while, when you would say that you were busy but would somehow end up with him somewhere,” Magnus said, exasperated. “But I only knew for sure last night, when I saw his Instagram post until after I sent you that text.”

He took out his phone, and found Raj’s latest Instagram post, which had been posted during Alec and his date. There were multiple pictures of Camille and Raj in a photo booth, with most of them showing them kissing.

Magnus had seen the post a couple of minutes after he got back home after his date with Alec. He wasn’t able to sleep, as his thoughts were still brimming with _Alec_ , so he figured scrolling through social media would make him tired.

It had, but he wasn’t surprised when he came across this post. Just disappointed. And deeply sad.

He remembered thinking, who would want to be with me anyways?, as he felt the tears slide down his cheeks.

Now, in the light of the morning, he remembered that Alec, that beautiful hazel eyed man with a writer’s soul, had wanted to go on another date with him on Friday. He internally smiled, not wanting Camille to question the look on his face. Who knows what she would do to them if she found out about Alec?

Nothing good, that's for sure. Camille had friends in very high places, and she could cause the nastiest rumors that could ruin both Magnus' and Alec's careers. He wouldn't let her. 

He turned the phone towards Camille.

He said, “Camille, we have been over for months, and I was just holding onto the ghost of what we used to be. Now, it’s clear that you have moved on, so it’s only right that I do so too.”

Camille’s face turned beet red with anger.

She muttered something under her breath before storming out and yelling, “This isn’t over Magnus!”

He yelled back, “Like hell it isn’t!”

Magnus remembered when he had been attracted to Camille. He had been attracted to the fire and power she had exerted. She knew what she wanted, and knew how to get it.

And at this time, she had wanted Magnus.

And she got him.

And then when she finished playing with him, she cast him aside like all her other belongings when she had no use or interest in them anymore.

And Magnus had let her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alec showered, wrote a couple chapters for this new fantasy novel he was writing, and then decided to sit down and take a break.

He was flipping through the channels on tv when he landed on a movie that he had wanted to watch for a while.

It was just about to start when Izzy entered the room, and subsequently turned the tv off.

“Izzy, what the hell,” Alec said, clearly annoyed, and grabbed the remote from her.

Izzy grabbed the remote back, and said, “Alec darling, your closet is a mess.”

Alec said, “Excuse me? My closet is very neat.”

Izzy said, “Yes, yes it is. But it’s messy in the way that there is only one color in there.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “So? My closet isn't hurting anyone.”

“Yes, it is. It’s hurting me, because I try so much to help you and your obvious fashion impairment. And it’s going to be hurting your new boyfriend, because he obviously has an eye for fashion,” Izzy lamented.

Alec rolled his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Alec muttered. _Not yet, anyway._

“Therefore, we’re going to that new boutique, Warlock’s Secrets, that I said we were going to tomorrow. Now. Your closet is so tragic I can’t imagine you having the same clothes another day,” she continued dramatically.

Alec, remembering that Magnus owns the boutique, smiled. 

“Alright, fine, Izzy, let’s go,” he said, unbeknownst to the fact that he was still smiling.

Izzy looked at him suspiciously.

“Why are you all of a sudden happy to be going to the boutique?” she said, frowning.

Alec quickly dropped his smile, and said, “Oh no reason. I’m just happy to be going somewhere with you and having some quality sibling time. It’s been so long since we did something like this.”

Izzy deadpanned, “We went out for coffee last week, Alec.”

Alec ignored that, and grabbed the car keys. They both left the room for the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

20 minutes later, they were at the boutique.

Alec looked at the outside, and the name board.

The name Warlock’s Secrets, was written in a cursive font, which Alec thought looked like something Magnus would write. He hadn’t seen his handwriting, but the dramatic swirls just screamed Magnus.

The store was enveloped in billows of blue and purple silk, with the mannequins standing in dramatic poses in the windows, displaying tight-fitting and loose billowing clothing.

Izzy smiled with satisfaction, and said, “This clearly is a good decision. They know what they are doing.”

Alec whispered in awe, feeling proud for no apparent reason, “Yes, yes they do.”

Izzy strut into the store, looking powerful as ever, and Alec followed.

He heard Magnus’ voice saying softly, “Yes, over there.”

There was a pause and some shuffling around before Magnus said exasperated, “No, not over there. There.”

Alec suddenly had an instant need to approach him, and give him a hug. He sounded so tired.

Izzy said, not knowing Magnus’ voice, “I hear voices over there, let’s go see if we can have someone to show us around.”

The two of them approach the voices, and as they turn around the corner, they see Magnus talking to a teenager about shoe box stacking.

Magnus was wearing a red and black jacket, that complemented his eye makeup, along with some ripped jeans.

He looked absolutely wonderful.

Izzy’s eyebrows raised, and said, “Sibling bonding, huh?”

She smirked, knowingly.

Alec muttered, “It was this too, Iz.”

Izzy gave him a look that screamed, _OBVIOUSLY._

Magnus looked up, and said, “Well, hello-”

His eyes lit up with delighted surprise.

Alec shuffled his feet, and said softly, “Hey Magnus.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Magnus lit right up as soon as he saw Alec.

He saw the man shuffling his feet as he looked Magnus up and down shamelessly before settling on his eyes, and saying softly, with his voice like velvet, “Hey Magnus.”

Magnus said tenderly, “Hello, Alexander. You wouldn’t seem to be stalking me would you?”

Alec’s eyes grew wide, and Magnus quickly said while laughing, “Not that I'm complaining.”

An unnamed woman, who looked really similar to Alec and stood next to him, said, “Brother dear here was so happy when he found out I was bringing him here.”

She smiled at Magnus. Magnus returned the smile, knowing that he instantly liked her.

Brother dear, Magnus thought. This must be Isabelle. 

“Hi, I’m Izzy. I’m Alexander’s,” she said, enunciating Alec’s whole name teasingly, “sister. I can tell we’re going to get along, so don’t you dare hurt my brother.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Magnus said, chuckling. “I’m Magnus Bane. I already knew you guys were heading here, Alec mentioned it last night.”

Ignoring his sentence, Izzy said, “Magnus Bane! The Magnus Bane? Alec you didn’t tell me he was a fashion designer.”

Alec looked at Izzy and said unabashedly, “You only asked me if we slept together or not.”

Magnus choked out a laugh, “Um, what?” He knew that Alexander was honest, but this seemed like a conversation that he shouldn't be hearing of. Nevertheless, Cat and Ragnor asked him the same thing this morning, so he knew exactly what Alec was talking about.

Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy, who elbowed him in the stomach, and Magnus saw. The two shared an amused smile.

Izzy turned to Magnus, “Jace did. Alec must’ve told you what our brother was like.”

Magnus nodded, before saying, “Yes, unfortunately, I know.” Alec had told him that Jace loved to pry a little too much into his love life.

The two shared a smile, before Izzy said, “Well, my brother here needs a new closet. And I need some new boots. What do you have in mind for us, Magnus?”

Magnus devilishly smiled. Since he had laid eyes upon Alexander, he had wondered how he would look in his designs.

“I get to dress up your brother?” he said. Izzy nodded with a smile.

He began to walk around Alec, slowly. He saw Alec put his hands in his pockets, nervously, wondering what Magnus was going to do.

Alec’s eyes trailed his every movement. Magnus's eyes trailed his.

Magnus stopped in front of Alec.

His eyes traced that jawline, those pink lips, and those goddamn hazel eyes. He knew that Alec was waiting for him to speak.

“I certainly have some things in mind,” he said, mischief dripping off of every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Tell me what you guys think so far.
> 
> If you want to talk about the fanfic, or just Shadowhunters in general, you can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starfellwish)!


	3. Don't Worry, I haven't forgotten about this fanfic!

So guys, Shadowhunters got cancelled.

I know, right? Who in their right mind would do that? It's about as likely as Magnus Bane being stood up.

But alas, here we are.

This means, unfortunately that this fanfic will be put on hiatus until we save our show.

Because we will.

Like a certain Alexander Gideon Lightwood said, "Impossible just means try again."

So I've been putting all my energy into getting people to sign the petition, donate to our Trevor Project page, email Freeform and every other network out there, pester customer service of said networks, and to just keep tweeting.

Did I mention that we're nominated for 5 Teen Choice Awards? So we gotta vote for that too.

But I will continue writing. I mean, I was halfway through the third chapter, and I hate leaving things half-done. You guys have no idea.

But for now, I'm telling you guys not to worry because I will continue.

I don't know when but I will.

But as a favor to me, tweet something with #SaveShadowhunters, and today's hashtag.

Write an email to the big guys at Freeform, Netflix, or Constantin Film.

If you haven't already, sign the petition and donate to our Trevor Project page.

Heck, even vote for our Teen Choice Awards even though they're rigged.

If you have no idea what I'm talking about then visit [this](https://saveshadowhunters.com) website. They have all the latest info on our game plan.

Also look to [Nephilim Updates](https://twitter.com/nephilimupdates), [ShumDario News](https://twitter.com/shumdarionews), [Bane and Lewis](https://twitter.com/baneandlewis), [Basic Shadowhunters Stuff](https://twitter.com/basicshadowstuf), and all the other amazing update accounts I'm missing for updates on how to save our show.

Anyways, I love you guys, and I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for this story.

Au revoir, until I return with another chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starfellwish), where you can see me constantly tweet about how much I miss the show and how much we need it to be saved.
> 
> Remember #SaveShadowhunters!
> 
> <3


End file.
